


Snipers little fucktoy

by Luriceo



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dom Sniper, Gun Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luriceo/pseuds/Luriceo
Summary: (Re-upload)Sniper is sick of Scouts pranks and decides it's time to teach the runner a lesson.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Snipers little fucktoy

His wrists hurt, he tried to move but was unable to do so. Opening his eyes wouldn't let him see the sunlight which was burning on his hot forehead. Something was bound around his eyes to restrict his sight. Talking didn't seem to work either, some kind of cloth was shoved into his dry mouth, it stunk. He couldn't quite identify the smell, but it sure as hell wasn't a good, fresh one. 

The only senses he really had left were hearing and tasting. He wished he didn't have the last one, because whatever was is his mouth tasted horrible, like something the young man has never tasted before, and oh, how he wished he'll never have to again.

Scout listened closely, trying to identify where he was. Did someone from the enemy team capture him? What did they want ? Scout didn't know shit about the plans the others, Medic and co. always were working on. He just ran around the battlefield, smashing as many bad guys as he could, or good guys, whatever. He shook his head a little to get rid of the thought.  
No, no one would capture him, there was no coherent reason to do so. 

But who else could it be ? Was this a prank? But Scout was the jouster on his team, no one else would do something like this just for fun, right ? Heavy was way too kind-hearted, the Spy wouldn't use something as filthy as the piece of fabric in his mouth to muffle him. 

There really wasn't anyone, the boy could think of, who had the balls to do something like this.

Well, what was this? 

Scout decided to make a sound, he tried to talk, but his "Who the fuck did this?!" Didn't quite sound like what he'd wanted. It was a suppressed yell, was quieter than he hoped for, no one would hear him if he couldn't make more noise. 

"Oh, ya awake? Good" 

The Scout would've twitched, if he could, but he was all tied up, or whatever, he just felt, that his movement was limited, and he could only move his head.   
Whose voice was that? 

Scout only now realised the soft ringing in his ears, was he drugged or knocked out before getting here? Remembering anything that happened in the last few hours was hard, his memories didn't add up, it was a blur of seconds he could remember.

"C'mon mate, you know why ye're here, don't play dumb on me now"

This was Snipers voice.

The younger man shook his head once again, he really didn't know why he was here, and he still didn't know where here was ! The base? Outside ? Snipers Van?

"Alright, let me take this off so ya can answer me, but if ya scream I will shop this dumb head of yours"

The gag in Scouts mouth came off before the blindfold was removed. Sniper stood in front of him, his Kukri in his right hand. Having a look at his scruffy face, the younger one knew Snipes was angry. Why? He didn't have a damn clue.

"The fuck do you want ? Do you realise you tied me up ? That's mental dude !"

Everything the scout got from the older man was a dirty laugh. What the hell was going on? He tried to move once again, but his arms and legs were still bound to the wooden chair the Boston boy was sitting on. He looked down, finding the cloth which was stuck in his mouth just a few seconds ago, laying on the ground of Snipers Van, so he was all alone with him, huh? What did the old man want from him?

"I'm not mentally sick, Scout. I don't sneak around to set traps for stupid jokes."

Oh  
Scout remembered what he wanted to do yesterday, he really was setting a trap for the bushman, but that wasn't justifying to basically kidnap the younger one !

"Come on man, I do this all the time ! As if you were my only target ! Get me loose and let me go, I'll spare yah for the next week or so, and we're even, deal?" He would have offered the Australian his hand, if he would be able to. 

Sniper laid down his knife on the table to his right and grabbed a mug of coffee instead. "I don't think ya know why ye're here. I wouldn't care about one damn trap, but I do care about ma' property. You bloody broke my smg, and I' ain't let ya get away so easy for that."

He pointed to the table he just put his Kukri on. Yeah, there was a trashed smg, but Scout couldn't even recall that he touched it ! Well, his memories were still blurry, so he miiight have fucked up without even knowing. He let out a sigh "Snipes, I'm sorry, 'kay? I promise I didn't mean to do that, I'll get you a new one, yeah?." He smiled stupidly, it was all a big misunderstanding after all, surely the taller one would let him go, right? Scout would have a laugh, get his teammate a new gun and everything will get back to normal. 

"Nah, doesn't really appeal to me. You made a mistake little boy, ya misbehaved. But Scout does never learn, does he? He just shrugs it off as "no big deal" and gets away with anythin', because, that's just him, ain't that right?" Sniper took another sip of his coffee before putting the cup down as well. Getting closer to Scout and leaning down just enough to stare into the younger ones blue eyes, he almost whispered :" I'm sick of this, mate. Ya get away with everything. But I ain't no stupid Solider or Medic. I ain't let ya fool me. So I will keep ya for as long as ya' punishment will take, aight' ?"

Punishment ? Well that sounded way more sexual than Sniper intended to, or was it ?  
"What do you want me to do? Clean up your dirty van? I'd do that with pleasure, it stinks dude! Not that I'm not a fan of chaos, but this? Yuck ! I don't even want to know what the stains on the shit you had put into my mouth were. Let's just get over with this, I realise I made you mad, but I'm not an asshole, so I'll do what you want, okay? Just cut me free, it's really comfy, man." Scout rolled his eyes, the Australian could've just told him he's angry without tying him up, that really wasn't necessary ! 

"I don't want ya to tidy up ma lil room, at least not before we got it even more dirty" snipers face was awfully close to Scouts. And this damn grin on the older mans face made Scout want to run far away. "Man, if you want to spill some blood on the floor just do it. Hit me and we're even?"

Scout tried to think snipers intentions weren't of sexual nature, he really did. Or at least he hoped so. dirty. Man, Scout wasn't dumb, he knew that this didn't mean blood, it meant cum and sweat, making out and fuck. But he didn't want to. Not here, not now and definitely not with this bastard of a man ! 

"C'mon ya don't really think that's what I want," Sniper cupped the younger ones face with his right hand. The leather glove which didn't cover Snipes fingers felt weird on Scouts sweaty face. "Ya going to be a good boy, ain't that roight ? Ya' goin' to behave for ma, or else" The Aussie drew back his hand and looked over to his beloved knife and grinned wide.

The Scout gulped, he sure as hell didn't expect to wake up, tied up in Snipers van and getting threatened to do him sexual favors. He didn't have a choice in this, he had to accept his fate.   
It would be better to just get over with it, Scout knew that Sniper was a man of his word. If he said he's going to hurt the poor boy for not listening, he will do so.

"Alright man, calm down. How's a blowjob sound like? I'll get you off real fast, and we're done, right?" He tried to look at the snipers face, but oh, how he wanted to close his eyes in disgust. When did the bushman turn into a creepy pervert? No matter how much Scout liked him before, after this he could never even share a joke with him again. He always admired Sniper as a teammate, as a real professional ! Unlike Pyro and the others Sniper had class, even if he didn't seem like it. sure, he was a weird introvert and maybe a bit messy, but he did his job, assassinating his enemies, so damn well. So why would he turn on Scout like that ? Yeah, the young man was stubborn, and maybe he really deserved to get taught a lesson. But not like this !

"I like how ya' thinkin' mate. Let's start with that, shall we?" Sniper took a step back, smirked and let his hands slide down to his pants. Was he not going to free Scout first ? Fuck, was he into that, tying up his partners? That's something Scout didn't enjoy, well, he didn't enjoy any of this ! "Don't look at ma' like that Scout, it's ya' owns fault, now take it like the slut ya are, won't ya?" 

"Yuck" Scout thought. He was a lot, but not a slut ! Sniper opened his zipper with one hand, massaging himself over his clothes with the other. It wasn't that Scout was disgusted by the thought of getting another man off, damn, he was gay and waited so long for an opportunity to explore those feelings ! Still, he wanted it to be for his own sake, with someone he liked or at least in a situation in which he had the choice to say "no" or "stop" if it was too much.

Hell, he sure knew that Sniper was the most attractive guy on his team, he would lie to himself if would pretend that he had never thought of the older one late at night.

But this isn't how he wouldv'e wanted it. No, this was horrible! Kidnapping, rape, whatever. There was no consent to the whole thing from Scouts side. 

The bulge in Snipers pants grew, and Scout couldn't resist having a look, not because he wanted it, no, it was like an accident, you just couldn't look away. No matter how much the young man had admired Sniper before, right now he wanted nothing more than getting his bat and knocking this old dude out, smashing his skull and spitting on his corpse before he'd respawn. Slowly moving forward, Sniper approached the frightened boy. "Now open up and be good, will ya' ?" Smirking, Sniper revealed his cock, stepping right in front of Scout. He was on the larger side and definitely thicker than most dicks, just as Scout had always thought. He tried to get rid of this thought, he wasn't going to enjoy this ! 

Suddenly he felt a strong hand at the back of his hand, softly pressing him into the snipers crotch. A wave of musk hit Scout, musk and urine. It stank, smelt almost like the cloth which was stuffed in his mouth earlier. He almost caught when his nose his the taller ones pubic hair, didn't this man shower at all? 

"C'mon mate, start workin' if ya want to get out of here quickly" An almost villain like laugh echoed trough the apartment like van, something Scout never wanted to hear again, it could've given him a headache, if he didn't have one already. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, praying to the god he didn't believe in that all of this was just a bad dream, or a joke. That he would wake up in his own bed at the base, without snipers fucking dick in his face. But when he opened his squeezed together eyes again, it was still there. The disgusting smell of sweat mixed with piss, the silence which was only disturbed by the crinkling noises of Snipers stained jeans when he moved. 

Slowly the scout started licking the base of snipers cocks, just enough to satisfy him, still not wanting to do any of this. If he wasn't so god-damn proud of himself, Scout would've just taken the stabbing, but he wouldn't let this old douche get away with that. 

"Don't ya think ya' takin' thissa bit too slow ? Ya know how to suck a dick, don't play dumb." Sniper words hurt Scout on another level of pain he just couldn't describe. But he was right. What the smaller one did couldn't even be considered blowing someone, at this rate the bushman wouldn't get off, wouldn't let Scout go.

So he pulled back his head, stared at Sniper smiled :" you're right, I'm sorry Snipes. I will show you that I know how to suck a dick, I'll get you off in no time, pinky promise" He grinned and gave the older man puppy eyes, hoping it would do anything for this old pervert. Indeed, it did, Sniper grunted and placed his left hand back behind Scouts head, flicking off this stupid baseball cap he was always wearing, to get a hold of the young boy's hair. "So soft." the Australian thought to himself, almost petting the brown fluff. As he got back to his mind however, he gripped it and pulled the Scouts head back to his own body, making his lips meet with the tip of his smelly dick. "Get to work then, show me what a good boy does" Sniper smirked, hand still laying on the boys scalp. 

The Scout started carefully licking the tip, the taste of precum, sweat and dried urine hit him as soon as his tongue touched Sniper meaty cock. He wasn't used to this, all of this was so new to him and the fear just made it worse. But he continued, opened his mouth to take more of the dick in front of him. No matter how nasty this was, somehow Scout longed for more. Unsure why he felt that way, he stared up at Sniper, giving him a yearning, yet confused look.

"Go on" the older men grumbled, his impatience growing. At this point he just wanted to fuck this poor boys mouth roughly, abuse this little twink for his own needs. Still, he'd wait for that. First of all he wanted to see how far the boy would take it himself, how much he really desired this. Because Sniper new Scout. He knew that the boston man liked him for such a long time. Only an idiot would oversee the signals. Not too rarely Scout would randomly ask Sniper for his opinion on his art or jokes, would hang around him, annoy him the whole bloody day when Sniper just wanted to do his job. So why not just give him what he always wanted?

The young man insecurely moved his head. Up and down, not knowing if that really was how to suck someone off. After all this was the first time he ever did it, and he never got a blowjob himself. Everything he knew came from porn, magazines and Soldiers stories which he certainly didn't ever want to hear again. But at least he kind of knew how this worked because of him.  
"Use your tongue more, like ya' did when you started" Sniper murmured, not bothering to look down at the sweating boy. 

Scout gasped around Mundys throbbing cock, now using his tongue, licking around it, over and over again, hoping to fulfill Snipers needs. The taste was numbing, strong and disgusting. Was it the dried cum or urine that tasted worse than the sweat and musk? He didn't know, and he didn't want to know.

His wet tongue danced over Snipers slit, making the older one moan. For some reason that sound turned Scout on, just a bit. Not because of what he was doing, not because of the person he was servicing! It was a logical reaction of his body. Or at least that's what he told himself. 

After he got used to having a dick in his mouth a bit more, Scout decided to pick up his pace, the faster Sniper would get off, the better. That just meant he could finally go, leaving all of this behind, never having to think of it again.

He bopped his head, continued to swirl his tongue around Snipers penis, letting out a few moans around it to please his abuser. At this point his mind went blank, he couldn't stop, couldn't think of anything else. He wanted to make him cum, he needed to make him cum! Otherwise, he wouldn't let Scout go, otherwise Scouts pride would be hurt! 

That was the point the older man wanted to reach, driving Scout insane, just enough to manipulate him.

"That's enough." Sniper pulled out with a grunt. How he wanted to keep going, to start throat fucking this poor boy, cumming deep down in his mouth, making him swallow his hot cum. But he couldn't do that, not if he wanted to break his mind entirely, making him his own, personal slut. A fuck toy if you will.

Scout looked up in confusion, a blank stare adorning his red face. Sniper knew that the boy always looked stupid, but the face he made right now was almost hilarious, it almost made him laugh out loud.  
"Why... why'd you st-" "I'm not a monster, Scout. Sniper cut his victim off, smiling softly. "I know that you don't want this, but you need to learn how to be a good boy. 

Scouts heart dropped a beat, what was this weird feeling? A mix between disgust, fear, flouting and... gladness? Even after being forced to do... this, somehow he wasn't as angry as we thought he would be. To be fair, he couldn't really think at all at this very moment.

"So... you're letting me go? Can I... Can I go? Now?" His expression changed, still confused and dumbfounded but a bit happier than before.  
"No. That was just the beginning of your punishment. I know ya' gonna do something stupid again, ye're dumb." Sniper got closer once again, resting his unloved hand on Scouts upper forehead, making the boy look down in sorrow.

Dumb... How Scout hated to be called dumb! Everyone kept calling him an idiot, just because he wasn't good at math and couldn't really read. That didn't mean he was dumb! Tears filled his eyes, one after the other slowly rolling down his hot, red cheeks. A sob escaped his mouth, shame filled his mind. He didn't want to show how weak he was in front of the older man, but he couldn't help it, no matter how hard he tried. 

"Lil' boy, don't cry. Even worthless, stupid, little sluts can learn. An' that's why you've got me. I'll teach ya everything you could want to know, doesn't that sound great?" Snipers hand started to move on Scouts head, petting his soft but messy hair. Somehow it felt good. Only kind of! 

A long finger wiped away Scouts tears, while Snipers other hand was still patting his light brown fluff. At this point the young man didn't know how and what to feel anymore. Everything was so weird and he felt awfully vulnerable. Sniper scared him but gave him hope and warmth at the same moment.

"What do ya' say? I'll make you my little pet. I'll care for you, teach you and love you. All ya have to do is behave. I don't need to punish you, ya' know? This could be a loving relationship, you just need to be good for me" 

Sniper lifted Scouts chin with one hand, cupping his face with the other as he continued to smile.   
But Scout couldn't think. His mind still blank, everything felt to awkward but good. He felt loved, even if he exactly knew that this wasn't the case.

"Y-yeah... deal" he barely choked out, his jaw hurting from the rough blowjob. 

".good boy"


End file.
